Béla Lugosi
Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos |premios óscar = |imdb = 0000509 }} Béla Lugosi fue el nombre artístico del actor Béla Ferenc Dezső Blaskó (20 de octubre de 1882 - 16 de agosto de 1956). Nació en Lugoj, Transilvania, región del antiguo Reino de Hungría que pasó a ser anexionada a Rumania luego de la derrota húngara en la Primera Guerra Mundial, siendo el más pequeño de los cuatro hijos de un banquero. Biografía Orígenes Lugosi comenzó su carrera como actor en Europa, trabajando en distintas obras de Shakespeare. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial participó como teniente de infantería y tras la contienda formó parte activa en la izquierda de su país y fundó el sindicato de actores. En 1917 contrajo matrimonio con Ilona Szmik de quien se separaría en 1920. Tuvo que exiliarse debido a su actividad política primero a Alemania en 1919 y posteriormente abandonó Europa y se marchó a los Estados Unidos. Allí recibió el papel de su vida, el del Conde Drácula, que interpretó primero en los teatros de Broadway y en diversas giras y que posteriormente llevó a la pantalla de la mano de Tod Browning en Drácula de 1931. Éxito cinematográfico La película fue un éxito, pero Lugosi se encasilló en papeles de terror con películas como White Zombie (en España, La legión de los hombres sin alma) y Scared to Death. Rechazó interpretar al monstruo en Frankenstein pero realizó un buen trabajo interpretando al trastornado Ygor en dos secuelas, Son of Frankenstein y Ghost of Frankenstein antes de aceptar interpretar finalmente al monstruo en Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man. Tuvo también un pequeño papel en la comedia clásica Ninotchka junto a Greta Garbo. Muchos films, como The Black Cat y el anteriormente mencionado Son of Frankenstein equipararon a Lugosi con su mayor rival en el mundo del cine de terror, Boris Karloff. La actitud de Lugosi ante Karloff es tema de muchas y muy variadas opiniones entre los expertos e historiadores de cine. Muchos de ellos nos hablan de un Lugosi resentido por el éxito y la habilidad de Karloff de conseguir mejores papeles dentro de la escena del cine de terror, mientras que otras historias comentan que entre ambos actores -al menos durante un tiempo- existió una muy buena amistad. Años más tarde, los papeles dejaron de llegarle y se volvió un adicto a la morfina, sustancia que comenzó a utilizar durante su estancia en el frente de guerra para apaciguar el dolor por la herida sufrida en su pierna. Recreó por última vez el papel de Drácula en la película Bud Abbott and Lou Costello Meet Frankenstein en 1948. Decadencia y muerte Ya casi al final de su vida, volvió a aparecer en películas, aunque fuesen de pésima calidad. El histórico director Ed Wood fue desde siempre un fan de Lugosi. Wood consigue convencer a un anciano Lugosi para que participara en un pequeño papel en su película Glen o Glenda. Posteriormente, Lugosi volvería a interpretar a un científico loco en otra película de Wood, La novia del monstruo. La película biográfica de Wood (Ed Wood, 1994), dirigida por Tim Burton refleja, entre otros aspectos, las relaciones del director con Lugosi, interpretado por Martin Landau, papel por el cual ganó el Oscar de la Academia como mejor actor secundario. Como consecuencia de sus apariciones en películas de serie B, especialmente en su film Bride of the Monster, apareció en algunos episodios de la serie de televisión Mystery Science Theater 3000. [[Archivo:PlanNine 08.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Lugosi, en la mítica Plan 9 del Espacio Exterior.]] Uno de los papeles más famosos de Lugosi fue el que interpretó en una película ya clásica que sería estrenada después de su muerte. Plan 9 from Outer Space de Ed Wood contenía metraje de Lugosi intercalado con escenas de un doble suyo que no se parecía para nada a él. Wood había tenido enormes dificultades para financiar el proyecto, y sólo fue capaz de filmar escenas cortas y mudas que planeaba incorporar en el montaje final una vez hubiese encontrado el resto de su financiación. Sin embargo, Lugosi falleció tres años antes de que llegase la financiación total del proyecto (de la mano de la Iglesia Baptista de Beverly Hills, concretamente), así que Wood contrató al quiropráctico de su esposa para doblar a Lugosi, al que podemos distinguir del auténtico Drácula por el hecho de que no se parece en nada a Lugosi y porque se cubre la cara con una capa en cada una de sus tomas. Al contrario de lo que podemos ver en el Ed Wood de Tim Burton, Lugosi no recibió un trato de estrella en Plan 9. Sin embargo sí se le nombró como estrella invitada, debajo de Tor Johnson, Vampira y Kenne Duncan. Falleció de un ataque al corazón a la edad de 73 años en Los Ángeles, California, mientras se encontraba sentado en una silla un 16 de agosto de 1956. La leyenda del terror nos abandonaba interpretando también en la muerte a su personaje más querido y que más satisfacciones le dio en vida, el Conde Drácula. Lugosi, como bien indicaba su testamento, fue incinerado llevando puesto su disfraz de vampiro, en el Holy Cross Cemetery de Culver City, California. Se le considera como uno de los grandes actores clásicos del cine de terror, junto a Lon Chaney Jr. (como el Hombre Lobo) y Boris Karloff (como El Monstruo de Frankenstein y La Momia). Filmografía Enlaces externos * * Bela Lugosi, Pickfair 5619 Hollywood (Santiago Estruch) * Lugosi: Hollywood's Dracula (en inglés) Categoría:Austrohúngaros Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Nacidos en 1882 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1956 Categoría:Muertes por ataque al corazón Categoría:Vampiros en cine y televisión Categoría:Actores de Hungría Categoría:Actores de Rumania Categoría:Actores de cine mudo an:Béla Lugosi ar:بيلا لوغوسي az:Bela Luqoşi ca:Béla Lugosi cs:Béla Lugosi da:Bela Lugosi de:Bela Lugosi el:Μπέλα Λουγκόζι en:Bela Lugosi eo:Béla Lugosi et:Béla Lugosi eu:Béla Lugosi fi:Bela Lugosi fr:Béla Lugosi fy:Bela Lugosi gl:Béla Lugosi he:בלה לוגוסי ht:Bela Lugosi hu:Lugosi Béla id:Béla Lugosi it:Bela Lugosi ja:ベラ・ルゴシ nl:Béla Lugosi no:Bela Lugosi pl:Béla Lugosi pt:Béla Lugosi ro:Béla Lugosi ru:Лугоши, Бела sh:Béla Lugosi simple:Béla Lugosi sk:Béla Lugosi sr:Бела Лугоси sv:Bela Lugosi tr:Béla Lugosi